An eddy current heating device described in PTD 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-174801) includes a rotor having permanent magnets disposed on the outer periphery thereof and a heating part made of a conductive material that is fixed to the outside of the rotor and has a flow passage inside thereof for circulating water.
PTD 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-159595) and PTD 3 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-256507) disclose an induction heating device. The induction heating device includes a rotor, a magnetic flux generating part provided on the outer periphery of the rotor to generate magnetic flux in the radial direction of the rotor, a tubular heating part disposed on the outside of the rotor at a distance from the rotor, and a flow passage provided in the heating part to allow a heating medium to circulate. PTD 2 describes the heating part formed of a conductive material such as aluminum, copper, or iron. PTD 3 describes a structure including a heating part made of a composite material of a magnetic material (material with a high magnetic permeability μ) and a conductive material (material with a high conductivity a such as an aluminum-based material or a copper-based material), a magnetic material part, and a conductive material part.